Sweet Daydreaming
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Hanya kata-kata itu yang kau gunakan sebagai penopang hidupmu. Hanya sentuhan itu yang membuatmu mampu berdiri di hadapan benda ini. Special fic buat 2 author sasusaku yang telah berada disisi-Nya. Buat teman sekelasku juga.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: Abal, TYPO(s), AU, and many more.**_

_**Pairing: Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**_

Tatapan sendu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir manis di bibir pria itu sangat menyayat hati. Jiwa itu begitu bangai seperti kayu, rapuh bak pasir dalam genggaman. Tatapan yang biasanya tajam dan menusuk itu kini melembut. Hati yang selalu kuat dalam menghadapi apapun itu kini mulai runtuh. Kekuatan itu lenyap begitu saja, pergi bersama jejak-jejak kesedihan. Malam yang taram itu begitu mendukung suasana hatinya. Rambut hitam kebiruan itu tampak bergerak lembut mengikuti ritme hembusan angin. Mata_ onyx_ itu terus menatap romantika bioritmik malam yang fluks.

Cahaya bulan yang temaram itu membuat goresan pendar yang cantik pada laut yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Mata itu tak pernah penat menatapnya. Seminggu penuh hanya itu yang dilakukannya. Menatap, tersenyum miris, mendengus, dan selalu berharap untuk kehadiran orang itu. Kembali, kembali ke sisinya dan menikmati panorama malam ini bersama-sama. Doa yang begitu permai selalu diucapkannya dalam hati. Namun apa daya seorang manusia biasa yang hanya dapat berserah diri kepada-Nya. Bersabar, hanya dengan bersabar dia mampu untuk tetap berdiri di hadapan benda ini.

.

.

_**Sweet Daydreaming**_

Tangan pucatmu itu terus menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda lembut yang memiliki senyuman hangat yang selalu mampu meluluhkan hatimu. Entah sejak kapan kau mulai merasa bahwa senyuman itu adalah penghangat untuk hatimu. Bibir merah mungilmu tersenyum tipis menatap tingkah gadis di hadapanmu itu. Gadis itu bermain di bawah guguran kelopak bunga cantik yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tangan mulusnya meraih kelopak bunga yang terjatuh di atas kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arahmu. Kau melihat betapa kelopak itu seakan-akan menjadi bagian dari rambut lembut itu.

Gadis itu perlahan melangkah mendekatimu dan menarik tanganmu agar bermain bersamanya. Kau hanya mendengus dan mengikuti kemauannya. Kau mengelus rambut lembut itu dengan penuh perasaan. Kau sungguh berharap kelembutan ini selalu ada untukmu. Selalu dan sampai kapanpun hanya ada untukmu seorang. Kau berpikir mungkin dirimu egois. Namun, hati kecilmu berkata bahwa keegoisanmu adalah bukti cintamu terhadapnya.

"Apa kau tak pernah bosan bermain di bawah pohon ini, Sakura?" tanyamu padanya. Matamu menatap lurus pada mata hijau yang selalu memberikan tatapan kelembutan yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Entah kenapa, mata itu begitu menyejukkan saat kau pandang. Dia tersenyum hangat kepadamu.

"Tidak akan pernah. Bukankah pohon ini pemberianmu. Taman kecil ini juga merupakan pemberianmu, Sasuke." Kepala gadis itu menggeleng pelan sembari tetap menatap dalam mata _onyx_ milikmu. Tangannya bergerak menarikmu agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Ucapmu singkat padanya. Kata itu begitu singkat, namun tak sesingkat perasaanmu untuknya. Perasaanmu untuknya ada sepanjang masa. Meskipun ajal memisahkanmu. Tangan pucatmu bergerak untuk memeluknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sembari menyamankan diri dalam pelukanmu. Rasa kantuk dan lelah perlahan menghampiri gadis itu. Kedua manik hijau itu perlahan bersembunyi dalam kelopak putih itu. Tangan kananmu bergerak untuk mengelus rambut gadis itu. Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis itu. Rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya membuatnya lebih cepat terlelap. Kau tersenyum saat mendengar dengkuran halus dan deru napas yang teratur pada dada bidangmu.

Hari-hari saat bersamanya adalah hari-hari terindahmu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat senyuman, tatapan hangat, suara lembut, dan sentuhan-sentuhan kasih sayang yang selalu gadis itu berikan padamu tak lagi kau rasakan. Apakah kau akan lenyap dan hilang dari bumi ini begitu saja, atau mungkin kau tetap ada di bumi ini dengan jiwa kosong. Hatimu wegah untuk memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

Alismu mengernyit dan kepalamu sedikit sakit. Matamu perlahan terbuka dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya disekitar. Matamu memandang kesebelah, kau tak melihat gadis itu. Kau terkejut, takut hal yang kau pikirkan akan terjadi padamu secara nyata. Namun, saat kau melihat gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah batu berwarna merah membuatmu tersenyum lega. Perlahan kau bangkit dari dudukmu dan mendekatinya. Ternyata kau ikut tertidur tadi. Tanganmu menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kau tidur cukup lama dan … aku enggan untuk membangunkanmu." Ucapnya saat menyadari sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Mata itu tak beralih sedikitpun dari batu merah di hadapannya. Kau tak menjawab sama sekali. Kau hanya terus memandang lurus ke langit yang mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Aroma udara malam perlahan memasuki rongga pernapasanmu. Kau beralih kepada gadis yang ada di sebelahmu. Matamu memperhatikan pandangan matanya. Kau mengernyit heran saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu memandang batu itu terus-menerus. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyamu sembari memegang batu merah berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Hm, warnanya cantik dan aku sangat menyukainya. Ukiran dan warna hitam yang samar-samar itu begitu enak dipandang. Buat apa kau membuat ini?" tanya gadis itu padamu. Matanya masih memancarkan rasa kagum pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Entahlah, hanya untuk hiasan. Baguslah kau menyukainya." Kau menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya agar duduk di pangkuanmu. Kau menenggelamkan kepalamu pada rambut merah muda itu. Kau menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang sudah sangat kau kenal.

"Sasuke …"

"Hn."

"… aku mencintaimu."

Kau tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanmu pada gadis itu. Hatimu terasa sangat ringan saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata yang dapat membuatmu terasa damai dan … tak lagi kesepian. Kau tahu saat ini kau memilikinya, kau tak lagi sendirian seperti dulu. Kau sudah memiliki orang yang percaya akan dirimu sepenuhnya. Dan kau sangat senang karena orang itu adalah … Sakura. "Kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahumu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan lebih mengenalmu daripada kau mengenal dirimu." Gadis itu tersenyum manis sembari menggenggam erat tanganmu yang berada di pinggangnya.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura! Awas!"

'BRAK'

Kau jatuh terduduk memegangi dadamu yang berdenyut sakit. Matamu serasa berkunang-kunang dan jantungmu berdetak tak karuan. Napasmu tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipismu. Kau mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirimu kembali. Kau tertawa miris sembari mengacak keras tanah tempatmu terduduk. Kau tertunduk, air mata yang selama ini kau bendung mulai mengalir deras. Semua rasa kesedihan dan kesepianmu selama ini kau curahkan melalui air mata itu

Sangat manis, semua yang baru saja kau rasakan hanyalah sebuah delusi semata. Delusi yang sangat manis dan terlalu sayang untuk kau akhiri. Tapi kenapa ingatan tentang kejadian itu kembali. Kejadian saat dia berusaha untuk menyusulmu yang ada diseberang jalan tanpa melihat keadaan dulu. Kau mengutuk dirimu yang tak mampu menyelamatkannya. Kau marah akan lampu merah yang begitu cepat berubah menjadi hijau. Kau mengutuk hari itu. Kau mengutuk keinginanmu untuk mengajaknya bertemu di taman itu hari itu.

Kau menatap batu nisan merah yang ada di hadapanmu. Kau meraba ukiran yang masih baru di batu itu. "Kenapa batu ini basah? Apa sekarang sedang hujan?" entah kau bertanya pada siapa. Kau tidak sadar jika batu nisan itu basah akan air matamu. Kau belum juga sadar bahwa kau sudah berada pada dunia nyatamu. Itu adalah batu nisannya … batu nisan gadis yang begitu kau sayang. Itu bukanlah batu yang ada pada taman itu. Itu nyata dan kau masih mencoba untuk kembali ke dalam delusimu yang baru saja kau rasakan. "Bukan hujan. Ternyata … ternyata ini air mataku. Ini air mataku … Sakura. A-aku mencintaimu … sangat mencintaimu."

Kau sangat menyesal tak mengatakan kata-kata itu saat kau dalam delusimu tadi. Kau sangat … sangat menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi. Namun, kau selalu mencoba menjadikan kalimat terakhirnya sebagai penopang hidupmu.

"Hari ini, kau pasti akan mengatakan bahwa kau tak dapat hidup tanpaku. Ta-tapi, aku akan membantumu … dari dalam sini."

Kau memegang dadamu yang pada saat itu dia sentuh dengan lembut. Ya, kau yakin dia akan membantumu dari sini … dari dalam hatimu. Karena hanya dialah yang menjadi isi hatimu.

_**END**_

Maafkan saya yang mungkin membuat fic ini dengan terburu-buru. Saya bukanlah author yang ahli dalam bidang SasuSaku. Sebenarnya saya menulis di SasuNaru. Namun, fanfic ini special aku buatkan untuk mengenang kepergian dua author SasuSaku yaitu **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng** dan **Raffa Part II**. Juga untuk teman yang selalu menutup telinganya saat aku becerita tentang SasuNaru. Yang juga aku anggap sebagai anakku jika di sekolah si **Sakuriba-kun**. Semoga kau menyukainya, aku sudah berusaha membuat fic yang bukan tempat dimana aku cukup mengerti cara membuatnya. Namun, aku selalu berusaha heheh ^^v. Semoga para reader senang.

Mind to Review, Minna-san?


End file.
